A pet is an animal kept for a person's company. Pets form a much closer bond with humans than animals that are kept for various reasons, such as livestock, working animals or sport animals. For the above reason, pets are precious to their owners. Every pet owner would agree that losing their beloved pet is one of the worst things that can happen to them. Aside from deaths due to inevitable aging or deceases, pets running away is another major cause for the owners losing their beloved ones. It became a great concern for the pet owners to prevent the mentioned dreadful situation from happening. Typically, one would think of using a global position system (GPS) device on the pet for tracking of the same. However, GPS modules are generally expensive and power consuming. Such devices cannot stay activated for days or even hours after the pet ran away. Moreover, in the real life situation that a pet is lost, there is very limited man power which may participate in recovering the lost pet. In order to prevent pets from running away and assist in retrieving lost pets, a pet locating system and method which can be reliably and efficiently engaged are desired by every pet owner.